


Insatiable AU

by kennashs



Category: Legacies - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, landizzie - Freeform, using allison's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: I own nothing, this scene was made by teen wolf.The characters Lizzie and Landon are owned by Legacies.The characters Adam and Ronan are own by The Raven Cycle.





	Insatiable AU

Lizzie could feel her friends presence's, she knew they were here to rescue her. The feeling of relief crept over her, filled her with hope.

"They're here" she told her capture "And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you." she smiled slightly.

He smiled wider "Good" Lizzie's smiled dropped off her face "Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in"

The Uni began to scream, screech out of their lungs.

"What is that" Landon yelled "What does that mean?"

"It means there's been a changed of ownership. Now" he paused "They belong to me"

Ronan and Landon came running into the room, but he was already gone. They saw Lizzie in the other side of a metal gate, it was left unlocked. Lizzie rushed over to them.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" Ronan asked.

"No. No, no, no. Why are you here?" Lizzie asked frantically.

Ronan gave her a weird look "Lizzie, we're here for you."

Lizzie's breathing was fast "You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my messages?"

"Lizzie, what's happening?" Landon asked from over Ronan's shoulder, concern in his voice.

"Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here!" she yelled.

Lizzie, Ronan and Landon were racing back to the others. Landon was hurt.

"Lizzie... Lizzie, I can't... I can't..." Landon dropped to the floor in the tunnel.

Ronan rushed ahead. As he approached the gate leading to the courtyard where the others were he saw an Uni's sword plunge into Adam's stomach, the end of the sword coming out of his back. The uni withdrew the sword and vanished. 

Lizzie was trying to help Landon up when she felt it, she felt death coming over Adam. "Adam!" she yelled, it echoed through the tunnel.

It was like it was in slow motion, as Ronan ran over to Adam and caught him in his arms.

"Adam" he said gently.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lizzie safe?" he asked breathless.

"She's okay. Yeah." Ronan took Adam's hand "I can't... I can't take your pain" Ronan looked into Adam's eyes, they fell onto his face as Adam began to speak.

"It's because it doesn't hurt" Adam's voice was weak.

"No" Ronan was crying.

"It's okay..."

"Adam" Ronan kept trying, he was squeezing his arm as tears streamed down his face.

"It's okay" Adam said again, Ronan looked up at him "It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love.... I love you, Ronan. Ronan Lynch"

Ronan couldn't keep back his tears "Don't, please, don't. Adam don't, please" he begged.

Adam's breath was weakening as he tried to speak "You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. Tell him..." Adam's eyes slowly closed and his head titled to the side, Adam's hand that was on Ronan's face fell to his side and landed on the cold cement.

"No!" Ronan yelled, sobbing.

Lizzie felt the life fade out of Adam's body, she fell onto Landon who was passed out on the floor of the tunnel.


End file.
